Shadow
by TreinHOPELessRomantic
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a quiet sixteen year old who is tired of being pushed around by everyone, even his friends. Then here comes mysterious, bad boy Blaine Anderson. What can happen ?


**Aha so this was gonna be a Klaine version of Super 8 but I deleted that story :P The first chapter for it is this one though, and Im using it again here. Anyways this is my first Glee fanfic so enjoy && review ?**

* * *

><p>A lonely 8 year old Kurt Hummel sat in the snow outside his house. The frosty air nipping at his pointy little nose, his cheeks flushing in the cold. He could hear them inside, could hear their pitying stares.<p>

_Poor boy, he must miss her so much._

_He'll have to grow up without her._

_His mothers gone, oh no._

He just really wished they would just shut up. They made no sense, there was no way his mother was gone. No way she would have left her little angel to fend for himself. Actually, he had just seen her two days ago, the morning of the accident. The accident that had changed Kurt Hummel's life. It had been like any other ordinary day, his mother waking up in the early hours of the morning, kissing Kurt's head and wishing him luck at school. She had even prepared his lunch for him and told him they could go to the park after her shift ended. Little did Kurt know that would be the last time he saw his dear mother.

Kurt could feel the wet snow soaking in through his jeans, freezing his soft thighs. He reached up absentmindedly toying with the chain around his neck. He grasped the small pendant between his numb fingers and opened it slowly. Inside was revealed to be a picture of a beautiful women with a handsome young man hugging her. In the arms of the woman was a pale white baby staring confusedly at the camera, its piercing blue eyes staring straight ahead. A smile ghosted over Kurt's features as he saw the faded picture, wrinkled and stained with age.

"She is gone . " he murmured to no one in particular. His breath visible in the cold air. He could hear everyone inside, eating together, mourning over the loss of his mother and the many other who's lives where taken when the old factory decided to crumble to the ground. He looked down at the snow, feeling the hot tears on the brimbs of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He breathed in shakily , his hand dropping from the hold on the necklace.

He could still hear the murmuring from inside, could feel the dim light seeping out his living room window. He wanted to go in their, he wanted to be their for the people who had lost so many loved ones in the accident, just like himself. But he couldn't , he couldn't face them. Couldn't stand to see their pitying looks and hear their remorseful whispers.

Suddenly, a loud engine sounded causing Kurt to turn his head ever so slightly to see a red Mustang pulling up his driveway. Out of it walked none other then John Anderson. Mr. Anderson, Kurt knew, was just trouble. He had heard the rumors people said about him in the market, and what they gossiped about in the church. Kurt's own father seemed to think the man was troubled, not trusting him one bit. Kurt's mother on the other hand, was a different story. Her and Mr. Anderson worked at the same factory together. He remembered his mom saying that all the man needed was compassion and he would act kindly to others.

She said he was just sad about how life had been unfair to him. Kurt had seen the man before, had seen his flashy car at the school when he picked up his son. The man didn't seem to notice Kurt's stare as he walked up the driveway. He quickly shook some snow of his leather boots and climbed up the rickety porch. Kurt followed him with his eyes until the man pulled the door open, straightening his shirt one last time before walking in.

He stared longingly at the door, still wishing he could will his numb limbs to stand and drag him into the comfort of his home. He looked down at his necklace again, smiling slightly before snapping the pendant shut. He heard a slight commotion coming from the porch and turned his head again to see the front door slam open. He jumped back a little, shocked to see his dad step out of the house, dragging a stumbling John Anderson behind him. Burt Hummel's face was flushed with anger, his mouth open largely as he screamed incoherent profanities at John. Apparently they had forgotten about their audience.

He saw his father lead the man over to his police car, bending him over the hood. His dad reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and fastening around Mr. Anderson's wrists. Burt pulled out his keys, opening the back door of the car, and throwing the other man in. He slammed the door harshly, breathing heavily through his nose. Kurt stared in slight confusion at the displays, wondering what had happened just now. He saw his father calm down a little, his faced not nearly as red as it had been. His breathing went back to normal as he looked up in horror to see Kurt sitting there, gawking.

He held his son's gaze for mere seconds before looking around awkwardly, rubbing a hand to the back of his neck. "Uhm... You should get inside bud, you'll get sick out here. " he murmured, still staring at the pavement. Kurt nodded blindly, still staring at his dad. " And change out of those wet clothes while you're at it, kay Kurt ? "

"Uh sure dad . " he answered , his hand once again reaching up to fumble with the necklace around his neck. His father nodded once again in Kurt's direction before getting in his police car and driving down the road. Kurt stared after the car until it couldn't be seen. He stared up at the darkening sky and sighed. Slowly, Kurt stood up , slowly slouched. He walked up the driveway and porch, kicking the snow away from the steps.

He reached out to the door knob ,letting his hand linger their slightly. He turned his head one last time, wishing he could have known what that exchange had been about.


End file.
